


Wrong Love

by Worst_Username



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Bad Parenting, Biting, Blow Job, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Comfort, Coming of Age, Consensual, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Male, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Hickeys, I'm not sorry, Jealousy, Kink, Kissing, Lies, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangle, Loving Sex, Manipulative Character, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Protective Tom, Punishment, Romance, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Female, Swearing, Taking Virginity, Tender Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Virginity, Voice Kink, bad boy, daddy - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, innocence kink, this shit is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worst_Username/pseuds/Worst_Username
Summary: Angela was forced to make an impossibly difficult choice. One that led to the arms of the dark Thomas Hiddleston.





	1. It's Crazy What You Do For A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been stuck in my head for months and I finally got it out. It's kind of wrong and fucked up, but you hope some of you - like me - enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was beta'd by the amazingly sweet LittleAmsterdam

Angela took the lighter in her weak hands, struggling to force her fingers to work properly and produce a little spark of fire. Just enough to light the cigarette hanging from her lips. Pretty, pink plump lips that were trembling and wet from the tears running down her cheeks, which she made no effort to try and wipe away. Perhaps it was much better to just let it out – at least it was easy.

After a couple failed attempts, the cigarette was lit and the first drag she took was accompanied by a sob. That was easy too. To sit there, staring numbly at the rain pouring against the window. She stopped crying half way through the cigarette, tears drying on their own on her cheeks. She wondered how she had ended up here. But she didn't want to think about it, she desperately wanted to forget everything and start over.

Deep down, though, she knew _exactly_ the day her ruin had begun.

  


It'd been at the end of the summer break from school, when her mother, the proud Marissa Lange, had finally agreed to bring her back from the catholic boarding school Angela had been locked away in. The Saint Mary Girl's School. The dreadful institution was one of Marissa's favorite punishments for when Angela tried to defy her. And she refused to bring the girl back even when Angela's father left the two of them for another woman, taking all the money they had with him.

Which eventually forced Marissa to bring Angela back from the over the top expensive school. Except, she had one condition that led to an enormous fight.

"You're returning tomorrow," Marissa had said angrily, lighting up a cigarette. "Evelyn already accepted you."

"Mother, please, I could work as a babysitter or... ", Angela tried to suggest, still curled onto the armchair, hoping to disappear into it.

"You will and it's final. I don't care if I have to drag you by your hair in chains." the mother hissed, making the girl flinch and agree to the orders with eyes filled with tears.

And so, they went. First thing in the morning, Marissa had driven Angela to the familiar agency and, within thirty minutes or so, Angela had two photoshoots and one event for the end of the week and another photoshoot until the end of the month.

You see, Angela was a beauty. Standing 5'9” at the age of sixteen, the lanky body inherited from her mother and the striking features from her father. The full lips, small pointed nose accompanied by large hazel eyes. The long, thick rope of hair that cascaded down to the small of her back was light brown and straight, often held up in a bun. That beauty had gotten her a modeling job at the premature age of five, which led Marissa to see the girl as a lovely mine of gold and forced her to work until she was fourteen, and old enough to understand that she was being exploited by her mother's greed.

After Angela refused to work, she ended up in a cold train to an even colder school with strict rules and nuns with angry hands.

The night she took the job back, she went to sleep early without supper and cried herself to sleep.

 

When Angela woke up that chilly morning, the house was silent and she could hear very faintly the cars on the streets below. She opened her eyes slowly, smiling lazily at the smell of lavender on the fabric softener the maid used on the sheets and pillowcases. Propping herself up on one elbow, she searched for her phone. Eight o'clock. Angela could sleep a little more, there wouldn't be school for another few days, the rest of the weekend was all hers, but she still decided to move. She sat up and to threw her long legs out of the bed, slipping her feet into her old ugg boots.

Still in pajamas, Angela made her way silently into the kitchen, put the kettle on the stove with water, took two little bags of Earl Grey and heated some milk. While she waited for the water to boil, she sat by the table and read her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice.

Soon the tea was ready, with very little sugar and a splash of milk – just the way she remembered that her mother took it. Marissa woke just in time, while the tea was still hot and Angela had just begun flipping pancakes.

"Good morning, mom," she greeted sweetly, leaving the pancakes on the side for a second and handed the hot cup of tea to her mother, "Earl Grey, just a little bit of sugar and milk."

"Oh no, Angela," her mother mumbled grumpy, "I want coffee," she ordered, pouring the contains of the cup on the sink. "Black coffee, now."

With that Marissa left the kitchen. Angela felt as if she'd been slapped across the face. She carefully washed the cup and put the kettle back on the stove. And although she found her morning appetite gone, she still finished the pancakes and served a few of them on a plate with syrup and poured the coffee, when it was ready, into a mug. Angela took the breakfast to her mother, who sat on an armchair in the living room, with a still not lit cigarette between her fingers and a cellphone pressed to her ear.

Angela stood there awkwardly with the coffee and the pancakes in her hands, while her mother spoke on the phone with sympathy.

"Of course, dear, don't worry" her mother said on the phone, beckoned Angela close to grab the coffee from her hands. "She'll be there, bye now", she hung up and proceeded to ignore Angela until both pancakes and coffee were long gone as the girl sat on the couch, the book open over her thighs.“Drop that book, and take these to the kitchen, then come back here.” Marissa said as she handed the empty plate and mug to Angela.

"More coffee?"

When her mother nodded, she rushed to obey with a little bit of anxiety making her almost run from one room to the other. She washed the plate, poured more coffee in the cup and returned to the living room. Angela took her seat on the couch again, waiting to hear what her mother wanted.

"Evelyn called, Angie." Marissa stated, sipping her coffee. Angela secretly wished that she'd told mother that they didn't want her as a model for their agency, that they thought she was too young or anything like that. Her gray eyes burned into Angela's face from above the cup, knowing exactly what went through her mind. "There's an event tonight that she managed to fit you into and someone will text you the details.”

Angela blinked a few times, feeling for the second time that morning as if her mother had struck her, hard. She had believed that she'd enjoy her freedom until the next weekend, not that very night. But she knew better than to argue with her mother, so the girl simply complied. She'd have to go back sooner or later, it didn't matter that much if it was sooner.

 

Evelyn checked her wristwatch and frowned, quickening her pace. She was _late_. Mr Hiddleston hated that and it was very important to keep such powerful, rich sponsor of her agency happy. Thomas Hiddleston was the richest man in the United Kingdom for nearly a decade, hardworking and clever, he turned the little fabric factory he bought in the biggest textile mill in Europe. He owned two clothing brands and rumors said he was buying the third in secret. Of course he was, Evelyn reminded herself, Hiddleston was a very discreet man, rarely giving interviews or appearing publicly at all. Therefore, her business with him was as hidden as possible and she knew she held a great deal of power to negotiate with. She also knew that any mistook step, not mattering how small, could lead him to tear her life apart.

Evelyn shook that thought away and put on her most sympathetic smile, as she approached the table Hiddleston had taken. At the sight of her, he stood and greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

"You are late." Mr Hiddleston said curtly. But still, as the gentleman he was, pulled the chair for her to sit, and once she did, pushed it closer to the table.

"My apologies, Mr Hiddleston," she responded, carefully choosing her next words as she watched him take his seat, facing her. "However, I believe you'll like the reason I got held up."

"Which is?", he was dry and direct, his gaze piercing into her face.

"Your little girl." Evelyn said softly, pretending to notice the glass of white wine in front of her for the first time. She sipped it, tasting it. It was the same she always ordered, she discovered with a bit of surprise.

He went silent for a moment, studying her face attentively. "She is not like the others girls you've sent me before, is she?" his tone was stern, but she wasn't threatened by it.

The girls she'd sent him after his first girl left to be an international model weren't to his fine taste. He enjoyed the sweet ones, the ones who were a little shy and in Evelyn's opinion, boring.. So, when Marissa Lange dragged the pretty little thing that her daughter had grown to be into her office, she knew she had Hiddleston's girl. Angela was quiet, observed more than she talked, and was highly educated. Enough to be able to speak to Mr Hiddleston on the same level.

"No, she is not." Except there was one problem. As far as she remembered, the girl was underage and surely Hiddleston wouldn't accept that. He'd refuse the perfect girl for him, she'd lose the millionaire contract he'd sign to work exclusively with her agency and all due to a small problem as the girl being underage. She nearly rolled her eyes. The rumor around the girls was that Mr Hiddleston was into a lot of kinky practices. Evelyn believed that if he did kink, he might as well do a teenager. "She's new at the agency, fresh. She's just... a little young... "

"How old is she?" he quickly asked.

"Turned eighteen recently" she lied, and ran a hand through her blonde hair, faking the swift move of being nervous. "I shouldn't have said anything... I'll just find another one."

Hiddleston seemed to be immersed in his thoughts, looking at his own glass of wine. Red and probably dry, as he always ordered. Evelyn fought the grin that threatened to spread across her face. Angela was sweet and fresh, but tall and with a woman's body. Hiddleston would buy that she was eighteen without any problems, and the girl wouldn't say anything as long as Evelyn dealt with her properly.

"Eighteen?" Hiddleston repeated, shaking his head. Evelyn nodded, slightly annoyed that such a ruthless man in business was held back by a girl's age. "I think... " he paused, then looked at Evelyn, back with his expressionless face. "I think I'd rather meet the girl before agreeing to anything."

"Yes, of course" Evelyn could barely hide her relief that he hadn't denied it, and also disappointment that he had to meet the girl first.

"Do you happen to have a picture or two of said girl?" Hiddleston asked, more relaxed that time.

"In fact, I don't, there wasn't time for photos – she's that fresh" Evelyn said, trying to remember to get the girl a photoshoot. "But you'll be able to catch a glimpse of the beauty at tonight's party."

"If she's as fresh as you claim, how is she in the party tonight?" he questioned, since the man didn't trust a word that came from Evelyn's mouth.

She smirked, even though she knew she shouldn't have. "It's crazy what you do for a friend, isn't it? I managed to get her to work on this event tonight, as my birthday gift to you."

"Will I... " he paused, maybe trying to decide whether to say it or not, but continued. "be able to unwrap said gift?"

 

Angela sat still in the makeup artist's chair as he'd finished with her. She hated it. All of it. They hadn't styled her hair, letting it fall straight and loose down her back, which made her less upset. However, they had forced a short, fitted black dress and excruciatingly high heels on her. Angela loved the simplicity and comfort of jeans, sweaters and boots, preferred not to wear any makeup and liked to keep her hair simple. She hated all the glitter, the provocative pictures and clothes.

"There you go, honey" the man said, he had taken care of her appearance the entire time since she had arrived, immediately intertwining her arm with his as soon as she stepped into the agency, leading her to the makeup room. There were other girls, other people to apply their makeup, style their hair and dress them. Maybe five for nearly thirty girls. But not him, the man who had introduced himself as Mike. He was tall and skinny, with cheekbones that could cut, and bright, blue hair. Mike was nice and talked calmly, easing her anxiety at being in a room with loud models eating, smoking, drinking water, coffee or Diet Coke.

Angela peeked at her image in the mirror and was surprised to discover that her makeup was gorgeous, but light. Gold and brown eye shadow, perfectly applied eyeliner that winged up just a bit and a light pink lipstick, only a shade darker than her own lips. There was no contouring or highlights to make her face sharper, or older. She was looking like herself. And she liked that.

"I love it." Angela said, staring at her reflection. Then she turned to Mike.

"Evelyn asked me to apply very little makeup on you and," he said, holding her chin in his hands "With your face, you really don't need it."

Angela laughed and thanked him. She was about to ask where Evelyn was, now that she remembered the woman, when she entered the room. She was in her late forties, Angela guessed, based on what she remembered. With gorgeous blond curls, Evelyn’s body fuller now, then when she herself used to model, but still slender and tall, graceful in her heels, pencil skirt and blouses.

Angela and Mike watched as Evelyn gave instructions to the girls, putting out cigarettes and demanding different shades of lipstick and putting everything in order. To one specific girl, she tugged at her elbow and led her away, talking non stop and quickly. Angela realized Evelyn and the girl were walking towards her and Mike. As they approached the girl, Evelyn smiled sweetly.

"You look beautiful, my dear" she said, lifting Angela's head to inspect the work done there. Then, she gently pushed the girl with her forward This is Jade, she'll talk you through the tasks for the event." Jade nodded and gave her a tight smile, letting Evelyn do all the talking. "It'll be simple; at the reception, Jade will explain.", she said. With a squeeze to Jade's arm, Evelyn excused herself, taking Mike with her.

Jade dragged a chair and sat in front of Angela, crossing her long, tanned legs. She had full, blonde hair that went just a little beneath her shoulders and How Angela assumed she got her nickname, jade colored eyes, framed by thick lashes and black makeup.

"I'm glad that Evelyn put me to work with you" she stated, looking around as if checking, taking a pack of cigarettes out of her clutch, lighting one up. "I can't stand most of those bitches" she added, looking with disgust at the mass of girls scattered around the room, then looking back at Angela. "Do you smoke?"

"No, thank you" she refused politely. Jade didn't seem to mind. "What exactly will we do?"

"Ah, simple stuff, 'cause you're new and shit." Jade took a drag from her cigarette and released the smoke with a polite turn of her head. "We'll say polite shit to the guests, they'll tells us their names and we'll point to the girls who give the bracelets"

"Sounds okay. Anything else?"

Jade pondered for a moment. "Nah, the rest of the party is just fun and booze. But we gotta stay until the end."

 

Almost an hour later the girls were at their spot at the party – Jade and Angela at the reception with the list of names. That was when Angela realized the task wouldn't be so simple due to her natural shyness and inability to speak to people she didn't know. Some people were exception, immediately making Angela comfortable. Like Jade.

Angela looked at Jade, standing there as if she was the hostess of the party, shoulders straight and a big, natural smile. She was perfect for the job. Angela scolded herself and straightened up herself, put on the most realistic smile she could pull off, and tried to think about the way she felt around her own friends, how easy it was to laugh with them, to be herself.

As the guests arrived, Jade took control of the situation, a non-spoken deal with Angela to watch her before doing it herself. But as the night went by, she grew bolder, imitating some of Jade's best lines and receiving a wink and a whispered "You're doing great" from the blonde. After the flow of guests arriving lessened, Jade took a break, swearing she would only take a minute to smoke. Angela felt uneasy, but didn't argue, continuing to greet the rich men and women that barely looked at her.

"What's your name, sir?" Angela asked to the man in front of her, a little taken aback by his appearance. He was incredibly tall, hovering over Angela, despite her high heels. And lean. The sharp cut of his suit fit him perfectly. His dark hair was slicked back, bringing out his piercing blue eyes and sharp cheekbones.

He smiled sweetly. "Thomas Hiddleston" he responded, his voice deep and smooth, slightly raspy, but only enough to make it pleasant to hear. She ignored her sweaty hands and looked for his name on the guest list.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't find it." Angela stuttered, somewhat disturbed that someone was trying to crash at such private party. How could he have passed the guards outside? "I'm sorry, sir, but I... "

Angela felt a cruel grip on her arm and Jade appeared at her side, flashing her best smile to the man. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr Hiddleston, she's new." Jade said, her fingers digging into Angela's arm, but her tone was soft. "Enjoy your evening."

Mr Hiddleston smiled at Angela, causing the girl to shiver and made his way into the party. Angela pulled her arm out of the girl's grip. "What was that for?"

"That's Thomas fucking Hiddleston, you idiot." Jade hissed. Angela rose an eyebrow in confusion. "The man who this party is for."

Angela felt the need to curse out loud, but controlled her tongue. Thomas Hiddleston. The sponsor, the one who, indirectly, paid her salary. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Jade bit her lower lip. "Maybe not. He's known for being a nice guy and besides, he's too busy to go and rat you out to Evelyn 'cause the new girl made a mistake’" she answered, but Angela sensed the doubt in her voice.

The rest of the night went on without trouble, Jade taking over most of the time to prevent Angela from doing something wrong again. And eventually, they were allowed to leave the reception. Jade disappeared into the crowd and Angela sighed, somewhat lost. She hated these types of party, too loud and too full. They made her feel nauseous. Her eyes scanned the room to find a seat, and once she found one, she hurried over and let herself fall on the plush couch.

After a while, Jade returned, slightly drunk and with a worried expression. She stumbled up to the couch and whispered in Angela's ear: "Evelyn wants to see you after the party."


	2. Something Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Angela finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback - it makes my day to read your comments. 
> 
> (I changed the title of the story cuz I'm really bad at titles and "Bad Romance" sounded so good while I was drunk and out of options. Drunk me is such a little shit - geez. But full of caffeine me and listening to Take Me To Church, knowing the meaning of the song at 4 in the damn morning, "Wrong Love" sounded a LOT better)
> 
> Thank you, dear LittleAmsterdam, for proof reading this for me xoxo

"Evelyn wants to see you after the party."

The words made the girl freeze, her head spinning around. The man - Mr Hiddleston - had told Evelyn, and she'd be in so much trouble. Not recognizing a powerful man such as him had been bad enough. It was even worse that it had happened at his own party. Evelyn would eat her alive. And her mother would kill her when Evelyn fired her.

She swallowed hard and stood when Jade did. "Why?"

Jade shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe Mr Hiddleston told her... " she took a deep breath and put her hand on Angela's shoulder. "Enjoy the party while you can, 'cause if she knows, you're fucked."

Angela didn't know what to say or do and Jade realized that. "I'm sorry, Angela, but you can't let that make you pout all evening. We're here to dance and show off for the guests."

"I guess I should try not to anger Evelyn further" Angela agreed, slowly.

"Yes" Jade clapped her hands. "Let's dance."

Jade pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and began swaying her hips to the beat of the song. Angela didn't know that song and although she loved dancing and was good at it due to many years of ballet and jazz classes, she was utterly ashamed of doing it in public. She stood awkwardly next to Jade, who growled at her, annoyed once she realized Angela refused to move.

"You can't dance or what?"

"I'm not... "

"You can dance, you just don't wanna" Jade said with a large smile and put both her hands on Angela's waist and pulled her closer. Jade moved her hips slowly, despite the quick beat of the music, and urged Angela to follow. Unwillingly, she did. "Close your eyes and pretend you're home alone, with your favorite song."

Angela obeyed, letting her body move as she carefully heard the music, the beat and the lyrics. She still could feel Jade's hands on her waist, but that was somehow reassuring and Angela let one her arms drop on her shoulders. She heard Jade laugh and, with a bit of shyness, opened her eyes. Everyone seemed to be focused on something that wasn't her, everyone with a lover, with a drink or a cigarette. Nobody was truly paying attention, they were just having fun. That made Angela relax, dancing more confidently.

"You can dance, alright" Jade said giggling, and Angela blushed a little, but was glad that the lights were dim and colorful, so no one would notice.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Angela tried to control Jade's alcohol consumption and Jade forced her to get out of her comfort zone. No one had ever done that for her. And more than once she'd find Mr Hiddleston's eyes on her, which would make her face red and she'd be awkward about it and drag Jade back to the middle of the crowd, hoping to be out of Mr Hiddleston's gaze.

Mike appeared at some point and with an excuse for Jade, took Angela's upper arm and led her away from the party. "This party is going until the fucking sun is up, so Evelyn wants to see you now."  
And with that, it was all back. Evelyn would be waiting for her with a scolding and would tell her she wasn't good enough for her agency. Angela tried not to cry. She was a good girl, she never was scolded at school, had high grades. The girl had a natural urge to follow the rules, to do what was right. That mistake was something that was digging a hole into her stomach.

She was led to a hallway in to the back, where the music began to sound faint. At the end of the hallway there was a small room, Mike mentioned her to get in with a reassuring squeeze to her arm and closed the door once she did.

Evelyn was sitting on a leather armchair, a cigarette hanging from her lips. "Angela, darling, we need to talk."

The girl was shaking as she sat down on the first thing she found, which was a two seats couch, angling her body to face Evelyn. She should apologize and pray that she didn't cry, explain to Evelyn that she'd do everything she could to fix her error. Evelyn had to understand. She was a close friend of her mother, always took care of her when Angela was a child. She still held that childhood affection for Evelyn and hoped it was mutual. But the words never left her lips, and she sat quivering nervously.

Angela actually flinched when Evelyn laughed, loud and put out her cigarette on the glass ashtray laying on the arm of the chair. "Relax, Angela, you're not in trouble," she said, then jokingly pretended to frown "Or maybe you are. Did you do something wrong?"

Angela shook her head, not knowing if she could trust her own voice.

"Such a good girl" there was slight mocking in the older woman's tone, but in her dread of scolding, Angela didn't notice it. "You know, I was looking for you!" Evelyn exclaimed, sounding overly enthusiastic. Angela realized she might've been starting to be affected by alcohol. She looked around, a pack of cigarettes lay on the coffee table, but something smelled of whiskey that she still couldn't find. She knew the smell of whiskey. Her mother drank it sometimes.

"I wasn't far, I just sat down for a moment," Angela apologized, not really sure where the conversation would lead. Had Mr Hiddleston told her about the incident at the reception? Maybe not, Evelyn was animated and not only due to alcohol.

"Jade told me earlier how great you did tonight," Evelyn continued, as if Angela hadn't said anything, the woman's eyes shining.

"Wh... Did she?" she asked, too surprised to control her tongue. She would want to thank Jade later for complementing her and hiding the mistake.

"Of course, darling" Evelyn said, with a smile that was meant to put her at ease, making the girl not feel so cornered. "And since your first night went so well, I have a much better offer of work for you."

Angela nodded slowly. Marissa would be thrilled to hear about that, the girl knew. Maybe she'd go home with good news, and the thought relieved her.

"Since tonight's job isn't going to pay much, I want to help you with all I can, dear." Evelyn's tone was soft and honeyed, and Angela was intrigued. Evelyn wanted to help, so it'd probably be good. "Even considering your long career as a model when you were a child, you have little experience working as an adult."

Angela's face fell. She knew that. As a child everything was easier, now more and more was demanded from her. "I'll work harder, I promise."

"I know you will, dear girl." the woman said. She thanked God that the girl was this eager to be useful. "But first listen to my proposal." Angela nodded, encouraging her to continue. "You well know my agency is known for being very efficient and making every client very happy, which opens to outside jobs for models like you - high paying jobs, I'd like to add."

It wasn't the worst of suggestions, the said outside jobs. Angela would be able to help her mother much more, causing her to be less stressed out than she was lately, and maybe Angela wouldn't have to work as a model in a very close future. Once all her mother's debts were paid, she'd be free to dedicate herself to study and get her scholarship to a medical school. She never knew exactly how much debt there was, but it was a lot and it'd take a while to get everything paid properly.

"And you want me into one of these jobs." she whispered, more to herself than to the other woman. She'd do anything to help her mother.

"Exactly. There's one for this very night." Evelyn told her, and as she approached the main subject, she slowed down. She'd have to proceed very carefully with Angela.

"Tonight? Isn't it too late for work?" the girl inquired, confused. It was past three in the morning, it was late indeed.

Evelyn bit her lower lip and almost felt sorry for the poor girl, she was so naive. Thomas would have a lot of fun with her. She suppressed the wicked grin she wanted to give. That child would get her so much money. 

"Not for that type of work."

"What is it, then?" she asked, interested. Evelyn was delaying the whole thing, making Angela wonder if it was something she wouldn't like.

The older woman shifted in her seat. 

"Like I've told you, I do everything in my power to make the clients happy," she paused, thinking carefully about the words that would follow. "And some of them, rich clients, are willing to finance a young model's career."

"That's great," she said, quietly. When a model had a rich sponsor helping, they often went towards huge success. Her mother would be much glad to hear that. "What would I have to do? Maybe a photoshoot?"

She was quite forgotten about in the fashion world, but a well-done photoshoot would remind them about her. She internally wished she could continue with the small events and photoshoots until she finished school or until she found a way to tell her mother 'no' and find another work.

But Evelyn shook her head. 

"Not that. Something more... Unusual." Angela swallowed hard, still not sure of what she meant and not liking it. "Some clients enjoy going out with the models."

"Like a date?" she suggested meekly, with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Something like a date, yes. Dinner, a drink or two," Evelyn confirmed, rubbing her temples, as if the whole conversation was giving her an intense headache. "And after the lovely date, they'd probably want to get to know each other." she added, putting an emphasis on the last sentence and Angela's stomach dropped.

"And the client would pay for-for that?" Angela stuttered nervously, feeling disgusted.

"Yes, as a thank you or a little gift."

"I'm not a prostitute." she said, her voice so low and shaky that she didn't even recognize it, the humiliation of the offer hitting her with full strength.

"No, no, dear. I never said that. It's a date, a few kisses, then you'll feel a little poke and you can ignore it until it's over," Evelyn explained as if it were nothing. As if they weren't talking about Angela selling herself to any rich man who laid eyes on her. "By the end of the night, you'd have in your hands ten thousand pounds without breaking a sweat."

Angela felt as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured over her head. This couldn't be happening. She ran a hand over her face, trying not to cry. She was a normal girl, this sort of thing doesn’t happen to girls like her. She was boring. She slept early, didn't like parties or heavy drinking, had good grades, didn't talk back to anyone. She was a plain, good girl.

"No. I... I can't do that," the words came out wrong. Angela felt as if she couldn't breathe, a pressure against her chest making the air not go into her lungs properly. "It's wrong and... and... humiliating."

Evelyn sighed and stood up, she walked around the coffee table and sat beside Angela on the couch. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the girl and hugged her, against every instinct in her body. Angela froze at first, then relaxed. Evelyn rubbed her back, in a comforting manner.

"Shh, Angela, don't you want to help your mother? she whispered, soothingly. She could say any atrocity using that tone and make the girl agree. "I know she's buried in debts to her neck. Your expensive school, the divorce, the luxurious apartment the two of you live in... "

Angela stiffened, sitting straighter to escape Evelyn's grip. "I want to help mother, I do," she replied, offended by the implying that she didn't care. "But I can't do what you're asking me."

"Calm down, there's no rush." Evelyn said, still using that soft tone and pulled Angela back in the hug, rather sharply.

The girl was beginning to vex her. All this whining caused her hands to itch to slap her out of that little innocent world. Some girls at the agency had such rough lives that the offer was heaven to them. And that girl, who was raised as a princess in the mansion her parents used to live is refusing a golden opportunity due to her morals. But life wasn't that easy lately for Angela and that was what Evelyn believed would make her give in. She'd just have to wait and give a little push.

"I'll call a taxi and they'll take you home. You won't say a word of this to your mother and will rest your pretty little head," she suggested, knowing that she'd need to be more sober to deal with this matter. And maybe a little push. "Tomorrow you'll come to me."

Angela shook her head, then a soft "No." came from her.

Evelyn took a deep breath, and loosened her grip. With one of her hands she grabbed Angela's chin. "Angela, you don't want to disappoint me, do you?" she pressed, eyes slightly narrowed.

The girl went quiet. 

"I don't... "

"And you don't want to disappoint your mother either." Evelyn interrupted.

"No," she responded timidly. Maybe she was being selfish and ignoring her mother's problems for being afraid. It was wrong, but what if it helped? Suddenly she decided she didn't want to think about it.

"Then go home, take a warm bath and sleep," Evelyn ordered, her tone making Angela nod immediately. "Tomorrow's a whole new day."

With a reassuring arm around Angela's shoulder, Evelyn led her out of the pub, leaving the party behind. She stayed there until a cab stopped, shoved money in her shaky hands and gave the address to the driver.

"Sleep well, my precious girl, tomorrow you look for me." And with that, the door closed and the cab drove away.

Evelyn let out a growl at the taxi disappearing in the distance. Angela was going to be a bigger problem what she expected. Of course, she imagined that the girl wouldn't agree to the proposal right away, but the fact that she didn't even wanted to see Evelyn the next day showed some spine that she knew the girl didn't have. With that thought, Evelyn relaxed. Angela didn't have a spine - she allowed fear to talk for her. Marissa Lange had done a marvelous job on the girl. She was quiet, sweet and compliant. Her behavior could be melded into whatever Evelyn, then eventually Thomas, would ask of her.

Evelyn smiled to herself. One thing she knew: Angela would give in within days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it and please, let me know what you think


	3. Tomorrow's A Whole New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback and here's the new chapter that finally get things moving forward. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you to LittleAmsterdam for proof reading

Evelyn’s words echoed in Angela’s mind. “Tomorrow’s a whole new day.”

Angela let her arm cover her face and let out a sigh. She was tired of crying, she’d done plenty of crying in the taxi, in the shower, and after coming home to her bedroom. She needed to think. And do it fast.

Every fiber in her body screamed ‘wrong’, her mind flashing red lights everywhere. She knew how wrong it was. The indecent proposal had Angela trapped between a rock and a hard place. The girl’s frustration with her helplessness at the situation was overwhelming. She didn’t know what to do, if she should tell her mother what happened, if she should keep it a secret, but refuse Evelyn’s offer or, in the worst scenario, she’d say yes.

Tears formed in Angela’s eyes again, and she allowed them to fall, wetting the pillow under her head. She couldn’t say yes. The thought of it was too humiliating and terrifying. It was out of the question. She made her decision. And if Evelyn called, she’d make it very clear that she was saying no.

With that in mind, Angela finally fell asleep.

 

Waking up was, for a moment, terrifying. A flash of dark hair, hands on her stomach, tickling her and loud laughter. It took her a moment to recognize the brown curls, the dark eyes and the AC/DC shirt.

“Wake up, Angie!” Olivia yelled in her ear, chuckling at Angela’s face of horror. “You promised you’d go for lunch with me and give me all the details of the party.”

Angela had complied, remembering vaguely promising Liv after five minutes of her gentle persuasion – which consisted of Liv yelling ‘promise me!’ at her inside the café they always went to. Causing every single person there to stare at them with confusion or annoyance.

Liv waited for her in her room while she showered. The events of the previous night being slowly recalled, as if Angela had been watching it happen to someone else. It wasn’t her that was cornered in that dark room, offered such an improper thing. She told herself she’d deal with that later. Liv was in the room a few feet away from her – she couldn’t cry without having to explain why, so she knew she’d cry and scream later while alone.

Liv was her best friend, knowing her since they were kids. She was the one who protected Angela from the other kids who bullied her for being a model. The kids felt jealous that she was excused early, that there were pictures of her on magazines, or when she appeared on television. It was something that a bunch of six-year-olds couldn’t deal with. Liv was the only kid who treated her normally, threw dirt at her, laughed with her, invited her over to her house. And after growing up, she’d had other colleagues who understood what she did, and it was easier to make friends. But no one was like Liv. She could tell her everything. Everything except the proposal. It was humiliating and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about that.

When she was done, she put on jeans, a sweater and slippers. Simple and discreet, the opposite of the outfit from the previous night. She let her hair down and listened to Liv tell her the newest gossips going around school, as they walked out of the apartment.

Convincing her mother to let her hang out with Liv had taken a lot of effort and house chores done. She remembered that, as a child, she never could have sleepovers. Her parents hated other kids in the house and never let her sleep at someone else’s house. So socializing was always at school or choosing one specific good day to beg her parents, now only her mother.

The café they intended to go was their favorite and nearby Angela’s home. She remembered that she and Liv would always look for places to hang out near the house, so her mother would let her go. And the small café was perfect, only two blocks down the street. Soon they arrived and found their seats by the window, the one Angela preferred.  
Angela liked this little place. She was very glad to see it hadn’t changed – at least some things in her life remained untouched. It was small, with six tables for four inside, the walls painted a cream color and the wooden furniture in a light brown. The air smelled of coffee and apple pie, pleasant and sweet.

“So, the party!” Liv demanded after they ordered. Green tea with honey and lemon, and a goat cheese sandwich for Angela. Coffee with cream and chocolate cake for Liv.

Angela sighed. She’d be honest about the party. Liv would’ve loved it, but Angela often felt awkward at those things. She’d keep the talk with Evelyn a secret and forget it ever happened.

Angela smiled, thinking that Jade and Liv would get along very well.  
“The party was great,” she said, focusing on the good things, “You know… the things you like in a party. Loud, with those lights that give me a headache and cute guys.”

Liv laughed, acting shocked.

“You looked at the guys?”

Angela tried to glare but laughed instead.

“Maybe a little.” She lied, remembering that the only man that had her attention had been Mr. Hiddleston. Tall, dark and handsome. The cliché. But Angela’s stomach seemed to do flips when she saw him in front of her at the reception. His voice, the charm and the eyes. A shiver ran down her spine and she scolded herself. She couldn’t think about a man who was just a little younger than her mom. Angela had heard someone saying that the party was for his thirtieth birthday. She nervously bit her lower lip. Her mother was thirty-five

“Did you get to know any of them?” Liv asked with a smirk.

Angela blushed and looked down at her lap. 

“No. You know I’m not allowed to date.”

Angela was quiet and shy, so dating and talking to boys didn’t come naturally to her as it did for Liv. Her mother had always been strict, letting her know what her mother thought about boys and dating at her age. So she had never really bothered, ignoring crushes she had and boys who were brave enough to try and get close.  
Liv rolled her eyes.

“Not dating, just… you know, making out, boon grab and stuff. Twelve-year-olds do more than you,” she said. And Liv was right. Angela had had kissed one boy her entire life. They’d been involved for about four months. He worked at the boarding school as a gardener, wasn’t much older than Angela. They often made out in the gardens or in the girl’s bathroom. But nothing other than kissing. He was respectful of her wishes and never crossed any of her limits. 

“You let Marissa control you too much, Angie, it’s not right.” Liv continued, taking Angela away from her thoughts.

Angela knew that. But saying no to her mother was harder than Liv could think. “She’s my mother, that’s how mothers are.”

“It’s not. Mothers can be a little controlling sometimes, yes,” she replied firmly, “But your mother doesn’t let you go out unless it’s for school or work, doesn’t let you date… “

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Angela interrupted meekly. She knew all that. She knew how her mother was, she was aware of how much it made her suffer not to have the freedom all her friends had.

“You can’t even go to my house.” Liv snapped.

Both went silent immediately. Liv realized she’d gone a little too far, too soon and too harsh. She muttered a low ‘sorry’ and excused herself to the bathroom. Angela closed her eyes and put her hands on her face. Liv was right, she knew that. Maybe it wasn’t normal how much control her mother had over her entire life, but she didn’t know how to even begin to contest that, to argue, to fight back. Tears formed in her eyes and she wanted to go home and sob into her pillow.

However, her breakdown was interrupted by the waiter with both orders, and she pulled herself together, ashamed. The tea with the sandwich was laid in front of Angela, the coffee with the cake was left in front of the empty seat. She stared at the food, suddenly with no appetite. She had been waiting for the lunch with her best friend for so long and when they finally were here, they fought. She lowered her head in her hands again, upset at herself.

“Hey,” she heard a soft voice and looked up at Liv returning. The girl sat beside Angela and hugged her. “I’m sorry, Angie.”

“It’s okay,” she replied, not wishing to get into an argument. Liv let her go and slid in her own seat. “Now let me tell you about last night.”

Liv grinned widely and sipped her coffee as Angela told her about the clothes and the make-up, Jade, being at the reception, the mistake, dancing. They talked for hours, but if felt as mere minutes. Talking to Liv was easy and refreshing, compared to so many things happening in her life.

And soon, it was time to go home. Liv left her at the door as always, they hugged goodbye and with a sweet, “See you tomorrow,” she reminded Angela about school.

She went inside and found the apartment empty. It was becoming regular for her mother to just disappear sometimes for hours. Then she returned as if nothing had happened and got angry if Angela asked too much. She took off her boots and sweater, leaving them in her bedroom. She went to grab Pride and Prejudice from the coffee table and a few letters fell to the floor. She sighed and kneeled to gather them, to put them back where they were. But one of the letters got her attention. It was already open, so Angela just took out the folded paper from inside the envelope. It was from the bank, she realized, swallowing hard.

The letter fell from her trembling hands. The lump forming in her throat wouldn’t go down, no matter how much she tried to swallow it. She put her hands on her forehead, tears rolling down her face. This couldn’t be happening, she prayed desperately under her breath. It has to be a nightmare. Marissa was broke. Her bank account was negative and the bank would sue her if she didn’t pay it within four months. The amount of money was exorbitant, with more zeroes than she’d ever seen and the girl knew her mother couldn’t pay. They also couldn’t afford a lawyer to defend them from the sharks who represented the bank.  
Angela’s chest hurt with the sobs that left her mouth, the tears blurring her vision. She brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face into them and crying. Her mom would go to jail, she’d be thrown into an orphanage, or worse, be forced to live with her father. God knows where he could be.

She cried for a long time, curled up on the floor. Finally, the tears dried on her skin, the sobbing stopped, and the pain slowly turned into a steady ache inside her. Her eyes were fixated on the door, expecting to be a year younger, seeing her parents walk in through that door, and hug her. Then her father would insist on putting her to bed. He’d kiss her forehead and hide the fact that she’d be watching TV for a while longer than allowed from her mother.

Angela stared at the door until her eyes burned. No one came in. No one would put her to bed anymore. No one would help her.  
Suddenly, she remembered. Someone could help her. Better yet, she’d help herself. Angela took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, and with shaking hands, holding it tightly so it didn’t slip, she dialed Evelyn’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already being written and hopefully there will be smut in it. Hope you guys are still with me in this


	4. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the sweet comments and feedback. Hope you enjoy this new chapter

Evelyn's office was large, with floor to ceiling glass windows that gave her the most amazing view of the city below. The sky was beginning to darken, the sun setting down leaving a trail of orange and pink behind. For a long while she got lost in her thoughts, watching the people pacing on the streets, wondering if there was time to fix everything in her life. But she realized that this was fixing things, this would get her out of her problems.

Angela anxiously smoothed down the fabric of her dress, rubbing the soft fabric with shaky fingers. The dress was gorgeous. Cream colored silk outlined her body, emphasizing the little curves she had. It wasn't short, staying a few centimeters above her knees, but the back was bare. Thin straps crossed as an X over her shoulder blades, the back line so deep that ended on the small of her back. They had given her the dress and the heels, along with a golden clutch for cash and her phone. 

After finding the letter, calling Evelyn, Angela was brought to the agency.

Angela had sat by the windowsill, when Evelyn entered with two cups of coffee in her hands, which she pushed one in Angela's cold hands. Evelyn sat on the edge of her desk, sipping her coffee. 

"Now darling, tell me everything", she said with a warm smile. 

Angela simply shook her head and took a sip from the cup. She didn't like coffee, it was bitter and gave her an annoying headache later. But it was right there in her hands, with sugar and a bit of whipped cream and she needed to drink something warm. She didn't want to complain about what she saw at home, she just wanted to say that she was accepting Evelyn's proposal. 

"I'll do it", she had muttered, her head hanging low in shame. Her fingers were tight around the mug, tears burning in her eyes. 

There was a pause, then Evelyn cleared her throat. "Dear, I'm sorry, I haven't quite understood what you said"

"I'll do it", she repeated, forcing herself to speak up, even though she still refused to look at the woman. "I'll do whatever you want, I just... "

A sob escaped her lips and she swallowed hard, clutching the mug in her hands. She needed to hold on to something. Evelyn stayed silent for a moment and Angela looked at her confused and with eyes brimming with tears. 

“Angela, I don't believe there's time anymore", she said, a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I already sent him another girl"

“It doesn't matter, I'll take any other man", she begged. 

There wasn't time to pout and to whine that it was wrong. Every bone in her body was saying no, all of her instincts screaming wrong and flashing red lights everywhere. Angela felt sick, disgusted of herself. But that was the quickest option she had. Or they would lose their apartment, the only thing they still had. 

Evelyn bit her lower lip, trying to prevent herself from smiling and celebrating. The girl would do anything she told her to do without putting a fuss up about it. A simple letter did that, she glowed with satisfaction, picturing how glad Mr Hiddleston would be and how he'd be very much willing to sign the exclusivity contract. 

Evelyn shook herself and remembered the girl, rolling her eyes, she approached Angela as if the girl was some wounded, fragile animal. 

"Dear, I'll do everything in my power to help you, don't worry", she said, soothingly rubbing the girl's arm. 

The older woman gave her another cup of coffee and talked to her for hours. She'd been so sweet and kind, patiently advising Angela, telling her what to do. Call him by whatever name he gives her, text Mike the moment she steps foot into the building and when she exits. Never mention her age, yet if asked, she's eighteen.

It was a lot to take in at first, but Evelyn was attentive and helpful. She arranged everything. The client, the clothes. Mike appeared only to do her make up, but as he left he squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

. 

"Angela, are you ready?", she heard Evelyn ask, but it sounded faint as of she was under water. Nonetheless she still turned around and nodded. She walked away from the window and took her purse from the desk. Her palms were sweaty and the fabric of her dress didn't help to dry them, sliding her damp skin away. 

A cab already waited for her outside the agency. A few cab drivers worked for Evelyn, driving the models to the hotels and back to wherever they chose to go after. In Angela's case it was home.  
Being inside the car made her realize that it was real, that it was happening and there wasn't much she could do. 

It took her a full minute to exit the car once it came to a halt. The hotel it stopped in front of was one of the most expensive ones in the city. She grabbed the coat Evelyn had shoved in her hands and slipped her arms into it, buttoning up so she'd feel much more decent. As she got out of the cab, she knew that even if she was wearing a nun's habit she wouldn't feel decent with what she was doing.

Angela shook the thought off of her mind, trying to recall what she'd been told to require at the reception as she entered. It was calm, people were very silent. That bothered her, the quietness made her feel watched. She stopped abruptly when she approached the receptionist, a exhausted, but sympathetic young man. 

"Penthouse. Miss Lange", Angela informed him. 

He responded that 'Miss Lange' was waiting for her and handed her the key. Numbly she took it and headed to the elevator. 

Angela had to admit that Evelyn was very clever. Maybe cleverer than everyone gave her credit for. The client checked in the hotel using the model's last name, leaving the option of revealing true names to the clients. She bit her lower lip, somewhat disturbed that the client could know her true name, but she couldn't know his. That was humiliating. She put her head in her hands. What was she doing? Selling herself, her body. The only thing she was sure that was hers. 

The elevator stopped, not giving her enough time to give up. And the hallway ahead seemed to be a mile long, the tall door was open in the slightest, the thinnest straw of light coming from within the room behind it. Angela felt her hands shake violently at her sides, panic growing inside her chest, big enough so she could barely breath. 

Her legs felt as if they were moving on their own accord, bringing the girl to face the polished wood. Through the small gap left by barely open door, Angela caught a glimpse of a suit clad chest and arms. Then the door was yanked open, revealing a quite familiar face. 

"Please, come inside", Thomas Hiddleston said in a polished tone, stepping aside to let her in. 

Angela entered the room with shaky knees, standing a few inches away from the impossibly tall man in front of her. She almost stopped breathing by the proximity to his chest, how handsome he looked in his impeccably pressed suit and how amazing he smelled - clean and musky, with hints of pine. His arm brushed hers briefly as he pushed the door behind her closed, making goosebumps arise on her skin. 

A wicked smirk told Angela that perhaps Thomas had noticed it. With a step forward, he backed the girl up against the wall and she froze. Her eyes were wide with fear and anticipation, and although maintaining eye contact had always been a torture for Angela, something about Thomas made her want to hold his gaze, his body pulling hers like a magnet. 

Thomas was so handsome, Angela thought to herself, admiring the way his long, clear eyelashes fell on his sharp cheekbones when his gaze lowered to her lips. She felt him gently lay a huge hand on her waist, shrinking the distance between their bodies. It took her numb, shocked brain a moment to realize what was about to happen, making panic swell in her chest once again. She stiffened against him, eyes closing immediately. 

"Please, don't", she whimpered meekly, her little hands curled into fists pressed against his hard chest. 

Thomas lifted his hand away from her and stepped back. Angela tentatively opened her eyes, already feeling the sting of tears threatening to pour. 

"I don't want to do this, I just want to go home", Angela said, the words leaving her mouth without her consent, her entire body still refusing to move. "I don't know how to do this. I... I'm really scared. Please, let me leave"

Thomas nodded slowly, taken aback. 

"I won't force you to stay, darling", he said calmly. "But you are clearly disturbed, can I offer you a glass of water?"

Angela was suddenly very aware of how dry her throat was and swallowed hard. A glass of water couldn't hurt anybody. So she nodded, not really sure if she could trust her own voice. 

The girl watched him walk across the room, unable to take her eyes off of him. His lanky body swiftly moving to bend forward, opening the mini fridge that was nearly hidden from her view by the couch. But as Thomas turned around, pacing towards her, Angela's gaze fell to her own feet, pale cheeks turning scarlet. She smoothed down the fabric of her dress in a pointless attempt to ease her anxiety and raised her eyes only for a moment, so she could take the bottle of water from Thomas' hand. His fingers were warm and slightly caloused as they brushed on hers, making an unfamiliar warmth spread across her hands and arms. 

"Thank you", she managed to say, voice barely audible. 

Thomas smiled warmly and nodded, saying no problems" and seating himself on the couch. 

Thomas watched the girl attentively. Evelyn had told him she was inexperienced and young, but from up close and without the bright lights from the club, Angela looked so sweet and very young. It worried him the matter of her age and how nervous she was. The poor girl was shaking and blushing since she entered the room. 

"Come here, darling", he invited, crossing an ankle over his knee. 

Angela hesitated, biting down on her lower lip. She shouldn't, she really shouldn't. Everything felt so wrong, so surreal. She should be running away from that man, but instead, as if waking from a dream, Angela found herself approaching the couch with unsure little steps, fingers tight around the plastic bottle in her hands. 

For his credit, Thomas made no attempt to touch Angela once she was seated by his side, her legs folded one over the other, trying to hide how her entire body quivered. 

"Anything else you need?", Thomas offered, his voice lower and deeper now that Angela was close to him. 

The poor girl shook her head as no, awkwardly sipping her water. Water felt divine on her dry throat, but not as much on her empty and queesy stomach. Unintentionally Angela flinched when Thomas abruptly leaned forward, taking a bottle of champagne from the center table and opened it, then poured a good amount on two glasses, offering her one of them. 

Angela hesitated again. 

"I can't do this... I... "

She wanted to leave. She needed to leave. She rarely sipped anything with alcohol in it and drinking on an empty stomach with a stranger was a terrible, terrible idea. 

"It's alright, darling, I am simply offering you a drink to celebrate your return to modeling"

Angela found herself putting the bottle of water on the coffee table and wrapping her delicate fingers around the glass, cursing at herself for being so charmed by his voice. She knew that if he used that velvety tone, Thomas could convince Angela to do anything he asked. The thought made her stiffen where she sat and her mind to begin flashing red lights again. 

"I have to... um, I don't... ", the words seemed to escape from her mouth without her consent and her tongue felt heavy, turning her into a stuttering mess. 

"It's alright, I understand", Thomas said gently, interrupting her attempts at forming a sentence. "I don't want to force you to do anything, Angela. And I don't want to be the man you must... ", he paused, preventing himself from using a much rather crass term, realizing it could scare the girl, "sleep with for money"

Thomas' gaze met hers and she calmed down a little. 

"I don't understand"

That was the sole reason why she was there. It also reminded Angela why she was doing that, why she needed to get herself together and stop whining. 

"I was very charmed by you at my birthday", Thomas confessed simply, "You were so different from everyone else in my life, it was so fresh to meet someone who was willing to forbid me from entering a party because my name wasn't on the guest list"

Angela felt her cheeks warm. 

"I am very sorry for that"

Everyone Thomas met always wanted something from him. Money, status, alliances or even the attention of such powerful man. But not Angela. She wasn't immediately impressed or interested, she didn't recognize him. It was easy to feel charmed by her shy and sweet nature. 

He chuckled, but not mockingly. 

"Don't be, my dear, I really liked that. You were so sweet and true, you had me at that moment. So I don't think about this night for only sex, I just wanted to talk to you and feel like a normal man who's trying to get a woman's attention"

Angela blinked at him in surprise. Thomas was nothing like she expected, he wasn't rude and arrogant. He was surprisingly... sweet. 

"So if I ask you to leave, will you let me?"

"Of course you can leave, you're a guest here", he replied, and Angela let out a shaky breath of relief. "But am I so unpleasant to be around that you can't even have a drink with me?", he added, a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth. 

Angela chuckled nervously. He was far from unpleasant, she had to admit that. Incredibly handsome and charming. And that voice. God, that voice. She could listen Thomas talk for hours. 

"No, not at all", she replied embarrassingly fast and felt her cheeks burn. "You're very sympathetic, Mr Hiddleston"

"Call me Thomas, please", he corrected with a smile, which Angela was quick to return, so she nodded. "I believe we've made progress if I made you smile. Now I feel much less scary"

"You're not scary, Thomas", she admitted, blushing deeper. "I just... I was very nervous"

"It's a good thing you're better now", Thomas began and Angela smiled at him. "I won't waste your time any longer, darling"

She followed Thomas with her gaze as he stood up and extended a hand to her. Her smile faded as she put her glass down and took his hand almost thoughtlessly, standing up as well. 

"I can walk you to the car if you want to leave now. It was lovely meeting you, Angela", Thomas said, his fingers still around her hand, his thumb lightly swept her knuckles. "But if you wish to stay a while longer, you'd make me very happy"

Thomas took a step forward, his face mere inches from hers, his eyes burning into hers, making her breath catch in her throat and unable to look away. Suddenly, so close to Thomas, she realized maybe she didn't want to leave so soon. 

And with a jerky movement of her head, she nodded. 

"Yes", Angela said, licking her lips, "I want to stay"


	5. Take You Like a Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta'd by the amazingly talented Nerdy Witch

It wasn't that Angela had never been kissed. She had. But she never had been kissed  
like that.

Thomas' hand was warm and firm as he cupped the back of her neck, his hard chest was pressed against hers. His mouth was softer than what she'd expected, his lips worked slowly, but surely and she gave in immediately. Angela was aware of the fact that she wasn't very experienced in anything, but kissing Thomas came naturally, her little hands still shy on his waist as she eagerly kissed him back. And once she felt his tongue brush her lips, she obediently parted them to let his tongue slide against hers.

Angela's mind no longer told her she was doing something wrong. Her brain and her body accepted Thomas' touch as if she had been missing it for all these years. Without breaking the kiss, Thomas pushed her against the nearest wall, steadying her by the waist as his fingers tangled in her long hair and tugged, not bothering to be gentle about it and grinned at her delicate gasp. He pulled on her hair again, gentler this time only to expose her pale throat to him and kissed the soft skin  
there, causing goosebumps to arise on her bare arms and legs. And she was certain that she would do anything Thomas asked of her.

"Do you trust me, my angel?", he asked, his forehead pressed to hers, his eyeslocked on hers as if he could read her mind.

Angela didn't know why, but she trusted him.

"I do"

When Thomas lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his hips, fear hit her.

"Thomas, wait", she said, tightening her grip on his shoulders. "Please, I... I have to tell you something"

"Yes, darling?", he prompted, his lips still brushing her neck, moving to nibble on her earlobe, causing the poor girl to shiver.

She didn't know how to tell Evelyn that, and now she didn't know how to explain itto Thomas either. Despite the nature of the job Evelyn gave her evolving the subject of sex, it never occurred to Angela until that moment that perhaps she should have told someone that she was very inexperienced. She closed her eyes and said as fast as she could, hoping that Thomas wouldn't be able to understand her.

"I'm a virgin"

Thomas suddenly stopped and looked at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What did you say, Angela?"

"Please, don't be angry", she asked, looking down and nervously playing with the collar of his shirt. "I'm a virgin"

Thomas was stunned, his lips parting slightly as if he was about to say something. He could barely believe it. How could Evelyn get him a virgin? He narrowed his eyes, realizing that she could be lying. Evelyn could probably have told the girl to pretend. The little show when she first entered his room, saying that she had never done something like that before, asking if she could leave. Thomas played along, having fun as he charmed Angela into staying. But a virgin? He hadn't seen it  
coming.

Angela's stomach sank. Thomas seemed unamused, trapped in his thoughts. She immediately wished he could put her down, so she could cover herself. She felt incredibly exposed in that short dress. And vulgar. She'd never dress like that if she could choose, she'd never be in a situation like that if she could choose. But then she reminded herself why she was going against every instinct she had, why she was risking so much. She had to make Thomas happy.

"Is it going to be a problem? I learn quickly, I promise", Angela said, internally begging for him not to he angry.

His expression then softened and he licked his lower lip, a devilish grin spreading across his mouth.

“Oh darling, you are full of surprises", he said, his voice becoming deeper.

And he kissed her. A much gentler kiss than before. And she was once again in that place where she'd do anything for Thomas. He carried her to the bedroom, all the while his lips caressing the sensitive skin of her neck.Angela was placed back on her feet in the middle of the bedroom, the large bed behind her and she shivered. There was no turning back now. She knew exactly what she had gotten herself into and she was going through with it.

"Arms up", Thomas said, taking the hem of her dress to pull it over head and out stretched arms.

Since the silk dress was backless, she wore no bra under it and her small breasts were exposed, her pink nipples stiff. Thomas held back the impulse of bending the girl over and fucking her senseless, as she claimed to be a virgin. It could be a trick, an act planned by Evelyn. But if it was an act, why hadn't Evelyn made a huge deal out of that? He decided he'd try to be careful and gentle on her.

"You're beautiful, darling", he whispered, his deep voice held a hint of a groan as he palmed her breasts, squeezing the innocent, untouched flesh without the gentleness he planned to have. "So lovely, so exquisite", he kissed her neck, pinching her nipples until they were sore and flushed with a deeper shade of pink.

Angela's cheeks burned. She had never had someone touching her body like Thomas was or saying the things he was saying. And although she appreciated his attention,enjoying it far more than she had expected, she wasn't sure how to do the same for him.Thomas' kisses trailed down, kissing her collarbones, each one of her breasts, taking his time to suck her nipples, then kissing on her heaving ribs and smooth, flat stomach, until he was kneeling before her. Angela felt the urge to press her legs together in modesty, since Thomas nose almost touched her crotch. Thomas caressed her thighs, making goosebumps raise on her bare flesh and a soft sigh was coaxed from the girl, traced her slender hips and the small, round globes of her ass, taking hold of her panties and tugging them down her impossibly long legs.

This time Angela did press her thighs together, blushing terribly. Which Thomas decided to pretend not to notice, but a wicked smirk formed on his lips. He put her white cotton panties to his nose, taking a deep inhale, earning a shocked expression from the girl. He shoved the panties in his pocket. Slowly caressing her calf, he lifted one foot, removing her high heel, then proceeded to do the same on the other.

When Thomas rose up to his full height, he realized that barefoot she reached about his shoulder, and he kissed her briefly on the lips. The act calmed Angela down a bit. As he stepped away to undress himself, Angela sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, her thin arms crossed firmly over her breasts.

"Lay back, Angela", he ordered, and she immediately obeyed, laying on the soft mattress passively still.

Without clothes, Thomas was all muscle. Strong and lean and pale. Angela thought that he resembled a marble statue of a Greek god that she'd once seen in a museum. Flawless. But not the eyes. The statue's eyes were cold and dead. Thomas' eyes were blue, filled with desire, the pupils dilated, leaving only a slim ring of blue around the black.

Thomas climbed into bed, crawling atop of her and capturing her lips in a long kiss. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, caressing hers. His hands were all over her - around the back of her neck, tangled in her blonde silky mess of hair, toying and squeezing her breasts, making their way between her thighs, pressing one pad over her clit. He teased, tapping the little buddle of nerves and watching her moan so prettily and delicately.

Angela was timid and careful while she touched Thomas, gently running her fingers through his hair and pulling him to her by the back of his neck, fingernails barely grazing his skin. Thomas kissed her neck then, taking his time to nibble on her soft skin. One of his hands palmed her breast, cruelly pinching a nipple. She sucked in a breath, hands tightening on his shoulders, where she was only experimentingly touching. His lips travelled lower, finding her other breast. His tongue was warm against her nipple, rolling around it. Her breath was becoming a little heavier, her mouth dry.

He released her nipple with a wet sound, only to kiss both of her bare breasts. They weren't especially large, but were the perfect size to fit into his huge palm. He squeezed them, dragging his fingernails across the pale skin to watch the red marks left behind. He massaged them, pressing them into his hands. Her nipples were perked up, pink and small, and he couldn't help but to suck on them, carefully dragging his  
teeth along. She gasped at the rough handling, and feeling an electric touch between her legs every time Thomas repeated the act. He kissed her plump lips, her pale throat, her heaving breasts and flat stomach, stopping only when he found himself between her parted slender thighs.

"Thomas, wh-what are you doing?", her anxious voice came up so softly he barely heard her.

"Has no one ever done this for you, my angel? ", he asked, trying to remind himself that she was a virgin. But at least he thought she'd be a little experienced.

"No", she replied and he saw the flush spreading across her cheeks.

"I am sure you'll enjoy it", he whispered filthily, placing slow sucking kisses on the inside of her thigh. "Trust daddy to take care of you"

Angela felt her spread legs shake as Thomas' lips found her nether ones, his tongue slipping between her wet folds and caressing her clit gently, flicking the muscle to taste her. He was delighted to find that she was dripping wet and responsive, her little gasps made his own arousal intensify. She felt his fingers trace down her stomach, stopping once they were between her legs. The first touch was feather like, the pad of his finger teasing her slit. She couldn't keep still with anticipation, the wetness between her legs throbbing with ache for a touch. She moaned quietly as he thrust one finger into her smoothly,  
licking into her clit and sending waves of pleasure up her spine. Angela was breathing heavily, her hips moving along with Thomas' hand. She felt his fingers curling inside her and gasped, breathlessly.

"I'm going to fuck you now", he said and waited for her curt nod.

He kissed his way back to her lips, keeping his fingers moving slowly inside her. Angela melted into the kiss, letting him suck on her bottom lip and kiss her neck. And then, his treacherous fingers were replaced by the tip of something much larger. She whined softly at the intrusion and her fingernails dug into the flesh of Thomas' back, for it was thick and long and seemed to knock the air out of her lungs.

Carefully, he pushed in, waiting for her to adjust as the girl stiffened slightly to the sensation of feeling too much. Thomas pessed his forehead to hers, buried into Angela to the hilt. The sensation was amazing, filling her further than his fingers had, but there was also an uncomfortable feeling of too much at the same time. He stilled, giving her time to adjust and she was glad for it, panting beneath him. As he began to move, ever so slowly, a sharp pain made Angela whimper delicately.

"Does it hurt, my angel?", Thomas asked, his huge hand moving to hold her hips still.

"A little?", she responded, unsure of what he wanted to hear.

"Relax, darling", he hispered in her ear, using the proximity to nuzzle her neck, "It'll feel good soon"

Angela genuinely tried to relax her muscles, desperately trying to focus more on what felt good than what didn't. But at the same time his second thrust still hurt, it also hit something inside her that felt like a small shock, causing her thighs to tremble and her walls clench up around his cock, as if her body asked for more. He trailed down to her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. And as he bit on the little bud harsher than he normally would have, he  
rocked his hips against hers. She moaned, unsure of what was happening to her body. She knew pain - from a accidental cut to spanking from the nuns - and she knew pleasure - the ones that her thin finger could make her feel if she truly focused on her task. However both at the same time was new to the poor girl.

Every touch, every sound was heightened. Everything was an overwhelming wave of sensation at the same time. Thomas' body sliding against hers, his skin under her fingertips as she anchored herself on him, his mouth either biting her neck or kissing her lips to distract her from whatever discomfort she could feel. Angela's nails dug rather painfully into Thomas' back as he picked up a pace, with  
slow deep thrusts that reduced the girl to panting mess. A tightness began to build up in her lower stomach, her walls pulsing and throbbing, squeezing around Thomas' member. Before she could restrain herself, a whimper followed by a plea for more escape her lips.

Thomas suddenly stopped moving, his eyes attentive on her face. 

"What was that?"

An awkward silence followed his question and Angela averted her gaze from his. With a firm grip on her chin, he forced her to look at him again, kissing her jaw and earlobe, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

"Say that again and I might indulge you"

Angela gulped. She needed it. She needed him to move, to go harder. The pain slowly faded, giving place to something much more satisfying than she could ever accomplish alone. Part of her wanted to give in, to beg him for more. And another miniscule part told her to have decency.

"Please?", she succumbed, repeating what she had said before.

Thomas growled against her neck, lifting his head to look at her. She was a sight. Pale cheeks pink due to effort, eyes glassy and lips parted as she panted.

"Please what?", he prompted, clearly enjoying her shame.

There was no way out of that. She needed a release, she needed whatever it was he was doing to her body that made her shake and beg. Her pride was nowhere to be heard, as she pushed that tiny voice to the back of her mind.

"Please, harder", she begged, her voice shaking regretfully as she unintentionally thrust her hips to meet his.

Relief washed over her when he didn't say anything else. Thomas simply kissed her rather gently on the lips, his hips thrusting against her rougher than before, causing the poor girl to moan breathlessly, clawing at his back. His touch was slight and teasing as he traced a slow pattern on her arms, until he reached her wrists. He grabbed both and pinned her hands above her head, beginning to move inside her. She moaned, head thrown back and eyes closed. Thomas' mouth was on her neck, sucking gently on the soft skin as his hips furiously slammed against hers.

Thomas buried his face against her neck, nuzzling the soft skin as he fucked her. He loved the way she smelled so fresh and sweet, how smooth her skin was against his hands on lips. Somehow he knew that would be one of the things he would remember first about her - the smell of vanilla and some flower he probably didn't know the name of.

Angela's body convulsed around and beneath him, her moans and gasps filled the room. He kissed her through her climax, which coaxed his as well, moaning against each other's mouths until both were limp and panting heavily. Thomas released her wrists, laying his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair lazily, admiring the beauty of his face when he relaxed. His long, dark eyelashes came down to his cheekbones when he closed his eyes, the inky curls that felt so soft on her fingers.

She let her lids fall closed, slowly coming off of the high she was at. Thomas' breath against her shoulder was somehow reassuring, his fingers tracing slow patterns on the inside of her wrist. After a few minutes of rest in complete silence, Thomas stood and headed towards the bathroom. Angela immediately felt self aware of her naked body and that he had just taken her virginity. She wanted to gather her things and leave, exactly like he did. However she wasn't sure that her legs would carry her as her entire body was exhausted, as if she had run a marathon.

Within seconds Thomas returned, a damp cloth in his hands and stark naked. She shyly avoided his gaze and blushed furiously, not knowing how to react or what to say as he pushed her legs apart and wiped their body fluids and blood from her pussy. There wasn't much of the latter, just a tiny little dot on the white towel.

"Are you alright, my angel?", he asked, rubbing soothingly his hand up her thigh.

"Yes, thank you", she responded, unsure if she should leave or not.

"You must be awfully tired", Thomas said, pulling the blanket over her naked form.

"Sleep now, I'll wake you up within an hour or so."

Angela smiled and curled on her side, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes, let me know. 
> 
> Ps.: I desperately need a beta, anyone interested please comment.


End file.
